Peachy
by daina layturner
Summary: .:SLASH:. destiel! how season 6 should have ended/ how i wish season 7 would begin, please read and review!


Author's Note: After seeing the season 7 promo video I figured why not write a fiction about how I would like their relationship to evolve after the season 6 finale, the beginning dialog is kind of a mash up of the actual script but I tried to have it make more sense with this fiction, hope you like it :)

Watching as Sam killed Cas, the clean silver snug inside the angel's vessel. Clenching his teeth Dean looked away. When no sound of a body drop or light came he looked up to see a perfectly calm, Castiel devoid of emotion.

"The angel blade won't work on me anymore." removing the weapon, allowing the metal to slide smoothly from the wound. Dean released a breath he hadn't known he was holding. A mixture of relief and horror gripped him, this couldn't be his Castiel.

"Who are_ you_?"

"I am God." Castiel straightened "I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God, a better one. So, you will bow down and profess your love to me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you." Raising his arms into a pious position. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing "Cas you're full of nuke, we've got to defuse you asap." taking a few steps forward he was walking on egg shells and knew it. "Dean, you still do not understand, I see why my Father brought me back. It was to save you and to become him. My mission, my purpose has always been this. Now kneel." Dean had been inching his way closer as the this being before him that looked like Cas spoke. He was nearly close enough to get the jump on Cas when the Godstiel turned to face him fully, unsurprised by Deans proximity. "Will you follow me or must I kill more brothers today." It wasn't a question, his grave monotone almost made Dean take a step back.

"Look Cas, We get it, you've won, Raphael is a puddle and Crowley is God knows where. You don't need that kind of power anymore,_ no one should_, thats why God left a long time ago." Gingerly Dean brought his left hand up, the same arm that bared Castiel's hand print and placed it in a similar spot on Cas' shoulder, the God didn't even flinch. "You're just saying that because I won."

"Please Cas, I'm begging you." Finally there was a flicker of recognition in Cas' eyes, some of this was getting through. "Death told me once that he will reap everything and everyone, even God. And I'm-" clearing his throat, Castiel looked down, his shoulders slumping, Dean taking this as a good sign. "I'm not ready for you to die." Dean figured that if the other God was out there and still gave a crap he stood a chance, taking another leap of faith he placed his other hand on Castiel's left side and pulled the new God into his arms. " We- I need you." Dean breathed out what he hoped would disarm this angel turned WMD.

Castiel was silent as Dean held him. He stood ridged as Dean tightened his hold Cas became aware of every facet of the human's being, his blood in his veins, the deep pounding of his heart, suddenly everything was Dean Winchester. Cas felt tears seep into his jacket and all at once felt very tired as his legs gave out, instinctively grabbing onto Dean.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I've got you-" He felt so heavy. "I've got you." His face buried in the nook of Dean's neck, He didn't want to fight anymore, didn't want to be strong, He didn't want to be God. As this revelation came so did a pain. It grew within him, he numbly felt Dean grip him even tighter muttering something about being ok.

"Close," the words ground their way up his throat "your," His vessel shaking "eyes!" Everyone had barely a moment to realize what was happening as pure light flooded from Cas, the loud angelic voice of his true self combined with the sound of everything resonating.

As soon as it had begun it had stopped, Bobby and Sam stood and began to approach Dean as Cas lay in his arms. Blood seeped from every pour, the body limp in the hunter's lap.

"Dean, we've gotta go. We need to son, we're not safe here."

"We can't leave him Bobby!" Dean nearly snarled. Bobby brought up his hands.

"Is he breathing?" Sam asked cautiously, crouching and reaching out to check for a pulse and found none. Shaking his head Sam straightened as he stood again, Bobby sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, Don't you say it." Dean looked down on the slacken face of Castiel, they had been through so much, it simply could not end this way. It was like a bad joke and Cas had a piss poor sense of humor. Dean felt anger as Cas just lay there, he threw the angel off him, and began pounding on him, mercilessly beating. Each blow felt so right, then in the midst of this Dean heard a gurgle, he flashed a look at Sam and Bobby but they were as surprised as he was. Painfully slow Cas began to open his eyes, looking solely at Dean. "Welcome back sleeping beauty." the smile that spread across the hunter's scratched and bloodied face was contagious as the only smile Cas could produce found its way there before he passed out again.

"Hey Cas, you in there? Rise and shine man we need to make sure you're you." a gentle slap on his face and Cas abruptly became aware of his location, Bobby's couch. The angel was so sore it hurt to breathe but he managed to move to a reclined sitting position none the less, he had to most terrible taste in his mouth and was keenly aware that he was out of his over coat and suit, wearing what would seem to be Deans extra clothes.

"Hello Dean." his voice even rougher than normal, his throat tight and inflamed.

"Here drink some water, oh and we had to change you cause you were seriously starting to reek." Dean smirked as Cas sipped from the glass carefully, as his lips were cracked.

"How long was I-"

" 'Bout a week" Dean answered. "Are you, uh you again?" Cas could feel how tense Dean was in the chair next to the sofa. Cas leaned back again, creaking as his muscles protested.

"I believe so." Cas examined himself briefly before looking back up to Dean. "Yes I am an angel again." He heard a sigh come from Dean as the hunter visibly relaxed. "So what was with all the light and blood oozing every which way huh? That was first class crazy." Cas took another sip of water it seemed to be aiding in his vessel's recovery as his soreness eased. "The lights were the souls leaving returning to purgatory, and then the following was my atonement, similar to that of Christ. I prayed to my Father and he answered." Dean nodded.

"What made you change your mind?" opening a bottle of beer, Cas followed the movement. Looking straight into Dean eyes, "You." Dean gulped partly because of his beer, and partly because somehow he had known the answer. "Well I'm just glad that I cut the right wire." he took another sip.

"I don't-"

"Never mind" putting his hand up, laughing into his next sip. They were quiet for a long time.

"Where are the others?" Cas asked quietly, he water now consumed, he handed the cup back to Dean, who simply placed it on a nearby cluttered table.

"Out getting supplies." Dean took another sip. There was a pause before Cas finally looked up at his charge.

"Thank you, if it had not been for you I would not be here" Castiel whispered, Dean nodded "Everyone is worth saving Cas, even pain in the ass angels, and besides I owed you one." tipping his beer,

"Is what you said true?" Cas leaned back against the couch. They fell into comfortable quiet again. Dean furrowed his brow, and began fiddling with his thumbs.

"Every word." he put his beer down on the same table, "You were dead, Sam was so sure of it, how'd you make it back?"

"I heard you praying"

"What, how-" Dean felt the tears roll down his face, he didn't even get why he was crying.

"I always come when you call, Dean." Cas sat up and placed a hand on Dean's printed shoulder, all at once Dean knew exactly what the angel meant. All the moments, the fights, the arguments, everything. Cas was so close all he had to do was slouch.

Their mouths touched briefly, Dean inhaled sharply through his nose, they separated. More confidently Dean slowly pushed Cas back onto the couch leaning over him, Cas' lips had healed during their conversation. Cas groaned both partially being stiff from being in the same position more or less for a week and from wave of forgiveness rolling off Dean like a perfume. The couch creaked as Dean put a little of his weight on it as the kiss became deeper. Somewhere in the background Dean heard a door open and Sam holler something about if Cas was awake. He sighed as he placed one last chaste kiss, and ruffled his hand through Cas' hair. Just as Sam walked into the room.

"So how's he doing?" he asked as he glanced between a very rosy angel and Dean scratching the back of his head standing awkwardly next to the couch, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he's just _peachy_."


End file.
